Paper Cuts
by hermionelover02921
Summary: Six teens are admitted to the care of Carlisle and Esme Cullen in the hopes that they can overcome the problems they have whether it be learning to love yourself or realizing that you are never alone or just learning how to calm down and take a nap. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Paper Cuts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but this idea that I'm using I do own and the title I love so XP. I don't own Stephenie either. I do however own me, myself and I.**

The full summary.

Afraid to be alone because of a tragic incident? Isabella Swan is but is also afraid to tell what happened that fateful night. Can't remember who you are, but can see the future? Mary Alice Brandon is believed to be crazy, but that's all she knows seeing as she can't remember how she was before that. Terrified by your own beauty and throwing up everything you eat because you are? Rosalie Hale looks in the mirror and screams, afraid of herself so she throws up after eating to hopefully change. Have problems with over working yourself and anger? Emmett McCarty seems to not be able to stop working out and he takes his anger out on people that haven't done anything to him. Considered a murderer because of a crime you didn't commit? Jasper Whitlock sits quietly away from others afraid they will acuse him of killing his own family when he just witnessed it. Sleeping seems to avade you but you like that? Edward Masen doesn't want to nor knows how to sleep so sleeping pills are the only thing that can save him now. Six teens are admitted to the care of Carlisle and Esme Cullen in he hopes that they can overcome the problems they have whether it be learning to love yourself or realizing that you are never alone or just learning how to calm down and take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's POV_

I stood in the living room of my new home, looking around. I was trying not to panic because the two people who owned this house, Carlisle and Esme, went to do something though they said they would be right back. Carlisle had taken my luggage so I guess he was taking it to my room while Esme went somewhere else, I'm not sure where. A knock sounded at the door and I started panicking. Did he find me already? He couldn't have but still it could be him. I ran to a corner, trying to hide. It was him, I could feel it. I started crying without realizing it and Esme walked in and looked around, looking for me I guess.

When she spotted me, her eyes widened in shock. "Carlisle!" She called then came over to me. I flinched a bit. She had left me alone and that was why he found me. It's her fault. Esme looked hurt though when I flinched away from her. Carlisle though was soon there and he pulled me up and into his arms just hugging me as I cried. Esme went to get the door because whoever was there knocked again. When a short girl with black spikey hair walked in, I felt embarrassed and pulled away from Carlisle, looking at my feet. _Of course it wasn't him Bella, he's locked up in prison._ I thought as I smiled at the girl but didn't say anything. She smiled back and then offered her hand.

"I'm Alice Brandon. Carlisle is going to room us together that way you won't have to be afraid. Don't worry Bella. We are going to be best friends." Alice said and Carlisle, Esme and I stared at her. She looked at our faces and her smile faded a bit. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked confused and Esme smiled softly at her.

"'Course not dear, now are you two hungry? I've got some fresh chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen." She said walking to where I assumed the kitchen was. Alice smiled and linked her arm through mine taking me with her and Esme to the kitchen. _These cookies better be good, _I thought as I walked beside Alice, arms still linked.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

When I arrived at my new home, I knocked on the door waiting for Esme to answer. When she didn't, I knocked again. The second knock seemed to have got her attention because she opened the door and smiled at me, letting me in. I walked in and saw Bella looking down at her feet, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. I wonder what had just happened? Oh well.

"I'm Alice Brandon. Carlisle is going to room us together that way you won't have to be afraid. Don't worry Bella. We are going to be best friends." I had seen a vision of Bella and I laughing together in the room Carlisle was going to put us in. Carlisle, Esme and Bella stared at me and I got confused. Had I done something wrong? Was I not susposed to do that? "Did I do something wrong?" I asked still confused and Esme smiled softly at me.

"'Course not dear, now are you two hungry? I've got some fresh chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen." She said walking to where the kitchen was. I linked my arm through Bella's and we headed to the kitchen together.

Right before I was going to eat my first cookie, I saw a vision. Rosalie would be here soon infact she was going to ring the door bell now. And right on cue, the doorbell rang. "That's Rosalie." I said smiling. Esme smiled back at me and went to answer the door, while I took the first bite of my cookie. There, I swear I had died and gone to heaven because these cookies where scrump-dili-umptous!

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I walked up the porch steps to the house. It was pretty big yet that was okay, seeing as there were going to be five other teens living her too. I don't know how many of them are here already, but I hope if there are any girls, they don't hate me because of my beauty. I hated my beauty just because people always wanted to be my friend just because I was beautiful. No one knew my favorite color or anything. They just knew my name. So I started trying to make myself ugly. I didn't want to be beautiful anymore, I just wanted a friend. An actual friend. I finally rang the door bell and waited for some one to answer.

A young woman answered and smiled at me warmly. "You must be Rosalie." She said kindly. I nodded and stepped into the house. I could hear some one talking from another room and heard that it was a girl's voice. Oh I hope she doesn't hate me because I'm prettier then her. I just wish I wasn't like this. "Come one, the other two girls are in the kitchen eating some cookies. You are welcome to join them." I nodded. So there are two girls in there. Why haven't I heard the other's voice then? Maybe she's mute. I walked into the kitchen to see a beautiful black haired girl and a burnette who was equally as pretty. Maybe they will like me. Although what if they thought I was prettier and hate me?

The one with black hair smiled at me. "Hi Rose, I'm Alice and this is Bella. Don't worry, we won't hate you because you're beautiful, we'll love you instead!" She said grinning from ear to ear. The other girl, Bella, turned and smiled apologetically at me. Why? I don't know. But I smiled back at both of them and decided it wouldn't hurt to try to make new friends. Hopefully they'll like me for me and not my looks. Suddenly Alice looked a little distant but she smiled. "Emmett's here!" She said and then there was a loud knock on the door.

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

I can't believe I was being sent here. Did they even have gym here or something I can lift. Hm, maybe one of the other people living him will let me use them as weights. I'd find some way to lift weights and work out. I depended on it after all. I knocked loudly on the door, and a small woman, well everyone is small to me but you get the picture, opened the door.

"Are you Emmett?" She asked and I grinned.

"The one and only." I said and she smiled.

"Well then Emmett, you can come join the girls and I for some cookies." She said and let me in. I followed the sound of laughter to the kitchen where three girls where laughing at what I don't know. The short one looked, pixie like. The burnette looked like she was any normal person yet prettier. The blonde though was gorgous and I swear everything went in slow motion as I watched her laugh. The laughs got quieter though and I realized the burnette had stopped laughing and was looking at me like a deer caught in head lights. Soon the other two noticed and looked at the burnette then me.

I waited for some one to say something but instead of saying something the burnette stood up and ran out of the room, while the pixie looking girl ran after her. I looked toward the blonde confused. "Is she okay?" I asked still confused.

"Uh, yeah I think so. I'm Rosalie, but just call me Rose please." She said smiling kind of scared looking. I smiled back.

"Emmett." I said and offered my hand. She shook it and her hand was so small compaired to mine.

"The black haired girl was Alice and the burnette was Bella. I'm sure they will come back in here in a moment." Rose said looking away from me and at the counter. Huh, well then I will just have to wait to properly introduce myself to them.

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I didn't want to be here. They would say the same thing as everyone else. You killed your family? How could you? Do you not have a heart? They just won't listen to me and I'll be alone in every way again. I'd walk in a room and they would all just leave like people did to me back at home. Well it wasn't home anymore. I thought home was some where you were supposed to feel safe and welcomed. So now, I guess I was homeless. Yet I was going to live in a house with other people who I was told wouldn't judge me. But they were all the same no matter what people tell you. Though, what I wouldn't give to at least I have some one believe me. The only reason they hadn't locked me away yet though was because there wasn't enough evidence that I had done it. One was because the door was almost ripped off the hinges and they thought why would a teenager break into his own house?

Yet when the found me, my hands where bloody and I was holding the knife that I had taken out of my little sisters chest. My hands where shaking as I had stared at the knife and the lifeless faces of my family members. The tears wouldn't stop coming as I sat there. But why would I kill my own family? I couldn't even yell at them without feeling sorry right away. I could feel their pain too, it was like emotions just were attracted to me. I was like a magnet, and sometimes I could get a room of angry people calm. It was just how I was. Emotionally persuasive and influneced.

I lightly knocked on the door and a kind young woman answered. "Hello Jasper, I'm Esme. You talked to Carlisle, my husband, on the phone a couple days ago. We assure you that no one knows about anything okay?" She asked and I barely smiled at her, but I've been finding it hard to smile recently. Esme seemed to understand. "Come on, the others are in the kitchen." She said leading me to the kitchen.

Turns out four out of five of the other people where already here. Emmett had so much muscle I didn't think it was possible to get anymore, yet he talked about getting more muscle. Rosalie just listened to him although I wasn't quite sure she was really interested. Bella was whispering softly to Alice and eyeing Emmett like she was afraid he might randomly start yelling at her or something. Then out of no where, Alice and Bella looked at me and smiled. "Do you wanna play a game?" Alice asked in a voice that sounded similar to Saw's voice and then the two of them started laughing. Maybe at my facial experrsion but that was just kind of random.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

This is it. Here I'm going to be under the watch of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's going to make sure I actually sleep from now on. I hate sleeping though. In fact, I don't really know how to sleep. I will never admit it to any of the other teens that are going to be here but I seriously don't know how to sleep. I don't know how many times my friends thought I was crazy when I was at their house for the night and I wouldn't sleep. They would all ask if I was going to go to sleep and I would quietly tell them I didn't know how. They'd laugh and say yeah right then drift off to sleep while I stayed up staring at the ceiling, waiting for morning. Sometimes I didn't like taking the sleeping pills and I would pretend to take them so my parents wouldn't know. But after a week of no sleep you barely have any energy and that's when your parents realize you didn't take the pills. So here, if I didn't take the pills, Carlisle would be sadating me. That's something I didn't want so I would have to find a way to trick him out of taking the sleeping pills.

Five other teens are going to be here and what I know of, I'll be one of three guys. So that means three girls as well. Hopefully they won't throw themselves at me like the girls at my old school used to. It disgusted me to think they did that. So hopefully the girls living her won't do that. I rung the door bell and waited patiently for some one to answer. A young woman with carmel hair answered and smiled. "So nice of you to arrive here Edward. Everyone else is in the kitchen eating cookies. Leave your stuff here and Carlisle will take it to room for you." She said and I put my stuff down as told and followed her to the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen the girls that where going to be living here looked at me waved then went back to looking through a magazine. The two guys were talking, well mostly the bigger one, about sports. I just sat down and picked up a cookie. They were delious. I had never tasted a cookie that tasted so good before. I'm going to like it here if the cooking was as good as this cookie.

Suddenly there was a scream and everyone's head snapped up. We all looked at Alice whose face was in shock. "Emmett how could you?" She asked as she hugged the girl named Bella. Everyone looked confused, especially Emmett.

"How could I what?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You're going to yell and hit Bella for no reason! You big jerk!" Alice said then she and Bella got up and left. Bella looked terrified and stayed close to Alice. Rose turned and glared at Emmett. Jasper and I just looked at Emmett while Emmett looked angry.

"Stupid pixie, she doesn't know anything about me." And with that Emmett stood up and left too. The three of us that were still here looked at each other, shrugged and left the kitchen as well going to find our rooms.


End file.
